


Prophecy

by vinegardog



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Family, Female Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff written for a challenge on TV Universe - Family, Friends, Romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophecy

Set just after Bounty in Season 10 of SG-1

Characters:  Cameron Mitchell/Wendy Mitchell.  Vala Mal Doran/Samantha Carter.  Cameron Mitchell/Vala Mal Doran.

Un-betaed - all mistakes are 100% mine.

This is my first non-Farscape fic.  Okay, it's a Cam/Vala fic so it is sort of sideways Farscape but at least I tried!

 

**Prophecy (PG-13/15 for sexual content)**

“She said WHAT?!” Cameron almost dropped the cell phone in embarrassment and shock.

“Yes, that’s what she said.  In every room of the house.  Sex, sex, sex.” Wendy Mitchell laughed, wickedly enjoying her straight-laced son’s discomfort.

“Oh Gawd.  And dad was there too?”

“Yep.  Oh, Cameron, relax, honey.  That girl is a lot of fun.  I haven’t laughed that much since I don’t know when.  I loved having her over for the weekend.  You should bring her back some time, you know.”

“Mom, that was a bare-faced lie then! And that was after she promised she wouldn’t embarrass me with you guys, I can’t believe she did that!” Cameron retroactively blushed at the thought of Vala gleefully leading his parents on at his expense.

“Lie is such an ugly word, Cameron.  A slight fabrication maybe or maybe just wishful thinking on her part.  Ever thought of that?” Wendy paused for a moment while she fully digested his second last statement.  “Then, Cameron?”

“Then what?”

“You just said it was a bare-faced lie THEN.  Does that mean it’s not a lie anymore?”

“I gotta go, Mom. I’m late for a meeting with the General.  Tell Dad I love him and I will call you guys soon and thanks for having us stay.”

“Cameron?  Cameron Mitchell, don’t you dare hang up before you answer my question!”

A dead ring tone however was the only reply she got.

Wendy hung up the phone and chuckled to herself.  She really liked that girl.  She was positively stunning with that long black hair and that 1000-watt smile that would brighten the darkest of nights.  She was quirky and very, very odd – no doubt about that - but her son needed a challenge – always had in life – to keep him happy and interested.  Vala might turn out to be just what the doctor ordered.  
__________

“So I told him that that Amy person was a cure for insomnia.  Because she was, Sam, she was so prim and proper and so very  
blonde and bland.” Vala smiled and took a long swig from her wine glass while lolling happily on her bed.

Samantha Carter just had to smile along with her friend.  Vala had absolutely no idea what “boundaries” were or what the word even meant.  She had to admit that it had thrown her at first.  Being a military girl surrounded by military people, she just wasn’t used to the rebellious, unrestrained and often outrageous behaviour of her newest team-mate.  But with time she had grown to enjoy her antics and she had come to cherish their alone “girlfriend” time that she had so sorely lacked in the last few years, always only surrounded  by men as she had been.

“And what did Cameron say to that?”

“Oh, pft, something along the lines that she was a nice girl.  Nice! I told him nice is for losers and that he needed something better than nice to really sink his boat!”

“Float.”

“What?”

“You mean float.  To really ‘float’ his boat.” Sam automatically explained.

“Mm?  Oh yes, floating. Anyway, by the time we had flown back to Colorado Springs I had convinced him that, naturally, I was right and he was wrong.” Vala smiled impishly.

“Not sure I really want to know...” Sam massaged her temples, foreseeing the onset of a headache. “But how did you exactly convince him of that?”

“Oh, by the time we landed, it was really late so I cajoled him into bringing me to his apartment instead of driving me all the way back to the mountain…”

“I’m not sure that I should listen to this, Vala.” Sam tried to interrupt the other woman, knowing only too well that it would be in vain and that it was now too late to stop what she was pretty sure was going to be a highly inappropriate end to the story.

“… and by the following morning, his boat had been well and truly floated… and sunk… three times to be precise!” Vala winked and laughed joyfully, a pleased glint at her conquest lighting her grey eyes.

“Oh God, Vala, way too much information!” Sam closed her eyes and tried to push the unwanted images of Cameron’s naked capitulation to Vala’s irresistible charms out of her mind.

“Sam, didn’t you tell me before that your Jack O’Neil was into boating?  Boating is a lot of fun!”

“Fishing, he is into fishing, not boating.  And he is not ‘my’ Jack O’Neil.  And boating does not mean what you are suggesting it does!”

“Oh that’s a pity.” Vala’s smile dimmed a little before relighting to its full force again. “I’m going boating again tomorrow night!” She clapped her hands in delight intentionally ignoring Sam’s boating clarification.

“And does Mitchell know that you two are going ‘boating’ again?”  Sam sighed to herself.  If you can’t beat them, join them.

“Oh he knows.  He might be lying to himself about it, but don’t you worry… he knows.”

Sam had no doubt that Vala was right.  Cameron Mitchell was going to boat, float and sink with her for as long as Vala decided he would.  
__________

“Did you or did you not say that to my parents?” Cam’s bright blue, intense glare would have cowed the most hardened of men.  But Vala was not a man and, since vigorous boating had taken place not so long ago, she was as soft and relaxed as a fluffy kitten.

“Oh Mitchell, don’t be such a bore. Come back to bed.  You are going to catch a cold and I need your body heat to keep me warm.”

“Vala! Just answer me.  Did you or did you not tell them that we had sex in every room of the house?”

“Yes, I did.  I was joking.  Embellishing if you will.”

“Embellishing?!  Call a spade a spade: that was a lie.  We had never had sex and I had explicitly asked you not to embarrass me and yet you went ahead and big fat did it anyway!”

“I did nothing of the sort, Cameron Mitchell.  You mother appeared very pleased when she heard it and your father, although looking a little nonplussed, could not hide the fact that he was proud of his very virile son.  So you see?  I really did you a favour by embellishing.” Her logic was faultless, why could he not just drop it and come back to bed?  She frowned, truly mystified by his annoyance.

“By lying, you mean!”

“OK, whatever you say.  Are you coming back here to me?” She extended her long, bare arm towards him hoping to entice him back and put a stop to this silly carry-on of his.

When she had sat up and offered her hand to him, the bed covers had tantalisingly slipped down revealing her creamy shoulders and the soft roundness of the top of her breasts.  Cameron had to call on 20 years of military training to keep his eyes firmly on her face.

“Apologise first.” He demanded.

“Fine, I apologise.  Happy?  All this is a moo point at this stage anyway.” She huffed and daintily shrugged her shoulders.

“Moot.”

“What?”

“A m-o-o-t point not a moo point.  And why is it moot?” He wanted to laugh at her adorable mistake but, again, he managed to keep a stern face and continued standing by the bed, hands on hips.

“It’s a MOOT point because now we HAVE had sex in every room of the house, so, you see, it was a self-fulfilling prophecy and not a lie at all.” She smiled at her own cleverness in twisting things around.

“Nope, still a lie.” She looked so deliciously warm, soft, tempting and so willing to engage in some more boating - as she liked to call it -  lying provocatively like that in his bed that Cameron really had no idea why he was keeping this discussion going.  Stubbornness, maybe.  Stupidity, for sure.

“Fine, I am a liar! Is that what you wanted to hear?  I’m a liar!” To her utter dismay, her eyes filled with tears.  He was really getting to her and she never let anybody get to her!

He saw the unshed, genuine tears in her eyes, felt a deep pang of guilt and crumbled like a cookie.

“Want to know why it’s still a lie?” The ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

“Why?” She asked in a small, hurt voice.

“Because we never did it in the spare bedroom.”

A smile of understanding bloomed on her face.  She stuck her tongue out at him, gathered the sheet around her and prepared to dart from the bed.

His long, hard hours of Sodan-fight training kicked in, he turned and shot out of the door towards the spare bedroom just ahead of her.

“Last one there is a rotten egg!” He shouted over his shoulder at her.

The pealing laughter that followed him made his stomach lurch.

God, he was so screwed!

The End


End file.
